survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- The Kardashians
'''Survivor: The Kardashians '''is the 31st season of Survivor. Twists 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Merge at 7 Castaways Summary For the 31st season of Survivor, 12 castaways from the reality series ''Keeping Up With the Kardashians ''would compete on the islands of Japan to win the title of Sole Survivor. On the tribe Bling, Kendall, Kris, and Scott made a final 3 alliance, wanting to go deep together. Khloe and Tristan made a couples alliance, and Kourtney annoyed everyone due to her constant complaining. On Boujee, Kim proved to be the leader of the tribe, annoying Gigi and Bella. They wanted to get her out first. At the first challenge, Kourtney dragged the team behind and cost them the win. The tribe collectively voted out Kourtney, 5-1. The Bling tribe grew stronger, and won the next challenge. Kim formed an alliance with Kylie, Kanye, and Caitlyn, and they targeted the Hadids. At the second tribal, Gigi was sent to the jury. Bella tried to get Caitlyn and Kylie to vote with her and get out Kim. Caitlyn agreed that she was a threat, but Kylie trusted Kim, and stayed true to her alliance. When they lost the third challenge, Bella was voted out. That night, Kylie revealed that Caitlyn voted with Bella. Furious, Kim threw the next challenge and voted out Caitlyn without hesitation. After Caitlyn was voted out, there was a tribe switch, and the tribes were split into Luxury; Khloe, Tristan, Kris, and Kim, and Designer; Kendall, Scott, Kylie, and Kanye. On Luxury, the Bling tribe proved to be the majority. However, Kris wanted to break up the Couples Alliance, and worked with Kim to make it happen. On Designer, Kylie told Kendall and Scott how Kanye and Kim were in a power alliance, and they wanted to get Kanye out as soon as possible. However, Luxury lost the challenge, and a tie occurred at tribal between Khloe and Kim. Tristan shockingly flipped at the revote, and Khloe was voted out. In a twist, the tribes merged at 7. Kendall, Scott, and Kris were the majority, with Kim having connections to them. Kanye was still with Kris and Tristan was on the outs. However, Kim told Kendall and Scott that Tristan and Kris were the ones who voted out Khloe at the last tribal, and that ''she ''was forced to flip. Kris immediately started a feud with Kim when she found out, and was angry that her friend would lie like that. Kim won the first Individual Immunity, further frustrating Kris. Since Tristan flipped at the revote, she pulled in Kendall, Kylie, and Scott to vote him out. Kim and Kanye were still in a strong alliance, and Kim rekindled with Tristan to try to vote out Kris. They tried to convince Kylie to flip, but ultimately she stayed strong and Tristan was voted out. With Kim's alliance crumpling, Kanye set out to vote with Kris and her group. However, Kim won another Immunity. The majority decided to have Kanye think they were going to blindside Kylie, when in reality they were blindsiding him. Kylie was not happy with this, but Kanye was still blindsided 4-1-1, with Kim voting for Kendall, who she fought with frequently over food. Kylie wanted to then make a move against Kris, who she feared would win. She rallied with Kim and tried to get Scott to make a power play. But Scott was loyal and told Kris, and they voted her out. Down to 4, Kim lost Immunity, and told Kris that Kendall wanted her out before Tribal. She also told Kendall that Kris was gunning for her, and the two exploded at each other during Tribal Council. In the end, Scott felt like it would be better to cut Kendall loose, and voted with Kris and Kim to get her out. At the Final Immunity, Scott won, and decided to vote out Kim, a threat throughout the game. On Day 29, the two enjoyed their last day on the island with a big breakfast and burning down their shelter. At the Final Tribal Council, many praised Scott's kindness to all, but bashed his goat persona and lack of moves. Kris was praised for her control throughout the merge, but criticized her Dictator-like stance. In the end, Kris's power gave her the win of Sole Survivor, winning 4-1. Episodes